


Biting Chains

by Forest_of_teeth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bounty Hunter, F/M, First Order, Jakku, Romance, dagobah, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_of_teeth/pseuds/Forest_of_teeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Fic is loosely based in the movie universe, meaning your character will pop in and out of movie moments affecting key and minor elements, please enjoy! Your character is a force user/bounty hunter who has never been taught the ways of the force, using your "powers" to benefit your job and pay, And doing anything that is required of the client including killing Jedi's, or former ones... At least that’s what you planned to do... <br/>This is my first ever fic! Please give me your comments and if I should continue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Chains

**Author's Note:**

> !! PLEASE be aware the first chapter is merely to set the scene! no real character interactions until chapter 2 !!

** Chapter 1  **

It was a good feeling, when you got hold of a new bounty. You could almost imagine rolling in the money when you bought there cold, dead corpse too the one that hired you. You didn’t care either end, it was money and that’s all you cared about, why else would you have picked this job? But this? This wasn’t one of those feelings...

You stood almost waist high in what you hoped was water, things seemed to brush past your legs, a swear or a flinch from the touch of whatever it was that decided you needed to be disgusted more. pushing your way through the water with a tracker in hand, in the pouring rain and cold was not your ideal situation for bounty hunting "why dagoba-hii! Fuck! dagobah, it’s a shithole here, a literal shithole..." Whining and moaning was also a thing you were pretty good at as well as killing people you didn’t even know...

After much traipsing around in the water, you stepped out onto land, well more like boggish mud keeping both of your eyes on the small screen, giving your legs a shake to get what you could off your well-worn boots "ah seems im here..." Looking up and away from the small screen a small mud hut unsurprisingly blended well with the rest of the swamp planets 'atmosphere' placing the tracker in a holster on a belt around your waist you replaced it with a small pistol taking the safety latch off, the hut seemed abandoned but being prepared was better than having your face mauled off by carnivorous wildlife. "the house of a master Jedi, huh? ...nice..." busting the rotten door down with one hand you crouched as you entered scanning every part of the now moss and plant covered living quarters "there must be some information here about other Jedi's..." You announced to yourself using your one free hand to sift through various draws and cupboards minding not to stick your hand in anything "wet". A few minutes of sifting through the small hut it became apparently obvious your journey here was pointless, nothing, not even a journal, or a light saber, you weren't very educated on Jedi's unfortunately, no one told you of people who moved stuff with their minds and swung glowy swords around that could cut your legs and hands off not causing any blood loss and guess your next bounty was apparently one of them you wanted more information before diving in with a knife in your mouth and a rocket launcher in one hand and a proxy grenade in the other like other bounties, true story there not going to go into detail unfortunately. Making it out the door, looking rather fed up and damp you pulled your hand up and began speaking into the communicator on your wrist "K5 please bring the ship to my location before you rust and I turn into a prune please..." And series of beeps and whistles came back through the communicator, you sigh as in response to the noises "No, there's nothing here, let's get out of this system and head over to jakku, I heard information on a well-known ship, the millenium falcon being on the planet..." A couple of beeps in response, at this point you had your whole cloak over your head trying to stop some of the rain " what do you mean? the ships got some relations to the rebel alliance and supposed Luke Skywalker, one of the Jedi's were after. whatever just get the ship here" a whirring of engines approached and lights seemed to peer through the thick Treeline "oh okay, you’re here" a sleek black ship hovered over you, it wasn’t to large, large enough for supplies and dead bodies though. The top hatch opened as it hovered as close to the water as it could, taking a leap you landed firmly on the top of the ship, looking down "oh yeah I forgot something..." Pulling out a small proxy grenade and pressing the activation button before throwing it down onto the hut "can't have anyone tracking us" announcing before climbing into the pilot seat a small explosion went off as the grenade detonated setting what was left of the hut on fire, the hatch closed as you admired the damp mess which was your hair, your normal [h/c] hair was now three shades darker from the rain and filth, The glow from the hut as it burned reflecting off you ship as you powered back up into orbit.

It didn’t take long for the ship to reach orbit, a couple of switch flips and the engines calm whir picked up pace "plot in the jakku co-ordinates K5" you glanced out your left to the small white droid, its head poking out of the wing, it seemed to stand out a lot from the dark hull of the ship unfortunately it seemed to make him a target from the scorch marks apparent on the droid, a couple of beeps in response you grabbed the joystick in front of you and placed it into full throttle activating hyperdrive, "approximately 20 minutes in hyper drive to reach jakku" you read off one of the screens in front of you "hopefully enough time for me to change and dry my hair" after placing the ship into autopilot you jumped off the leather seat you were sat in to the small empty area behind you to get changed and dry.

-

Your droid announced your co-ordinates as you placed yourself back in the pilots seat, pressing a couple of buttons and switches "ok K5 de-activate hyperdrive" the engines changed tones again as the stars rapidly going past the cockpit slowed, a large orange planet came into view "from one extreme to another right K-- fuckin shitty shits!" Glancing at your droid and ignoring its warnings it became rather apparent your ship wasn’t the only one in Jakku's orbit, grabbing the joysticks your swiftly dodged the imminent collision of you and the biggest ship you've seen... "what da...who da..." You squinted as you whizzed down the hull of the ship looking up squinting trying to admire every part of the ship, not being much of a techy yourself but you liked ships, looking at different types "wait a second, that’s the first order" at your sudden realization couldn’t have come any sooner as the lock on detectors on your ship began to wildly beep at you, before you knew it all cannons, guns, missiles on the under hull of the ship seemed to have locked onto your small craft. "Well, that was rude, might as well said shoot me on the hull of my ship, or the goddamn id, K5 activate secondary thrusters and re-route all energy from the guns to shields, there's no way we can touch that thing with our weapons" your ship picked up pace as you dove down dodging lasers being fired upon you from above, targeting jakku as your safe haven. "Im miles away and there still firing, oh wait those are interceptors, shitty fuckin tits..." Being fed up with the unneeded hostility you attempted communications with the first order before the interceptors got close enough to fire at you "K5 boost coms up to that hunk of metal, I don’t need this bullshit after being on dagobah and turning into a human prune." Your droid beeped a few times trying to establish contact, at this point you were dodging the hostile ships trying not to get caught in firing range. Your droid announced communication were successful as he bypassed into the system of the hostile craft , "thank you K5" you coughed clearing your throat preparing yourself for the vocal ass kicking you were about to give the first order, "I don’t know which one of you complete and utter asshoooles" you dodged a shot almost skimming your left wing "thought I was going to attack that giant space toaster you are mistaken, A miscalculation in my hyper-drive sent me on a collision course with your toasters ass, I had to dodge it to not, you know ..die?" "state your business on jakku" a stern voice replied not phased by what you had said "that is unfortunately private information I cannot disclose" "that is unfortunately not the correct answer, prepare the phaser cannons" okay life or death situation, better sell yourself out [name] or there gonna blow you up for sure "My name is [f name] [l name] I'm here to find the whereabouts of the ship the millennium falcon, and I have information its somewhere on Jakku" The com's went quiet giving you time to dodge a few more shots from the interceptors, voices began coming through the com's like a discussion was going on, then in seemed to be a debate, then an argument before agreement "If you value your life I suggest you hand all information you have on the millenium falcon or its previous owners to the first order immediately or you will be shot out of the sky" it was a different voice, metallic and low in tone "and how am I supposed to do that? Unfortunately for you I'm out of range for you to disable my ship" "you will be escorted down to the planet's surface, listen to me or you will be killed" the interceptors ceased their firing and placed themselves each side of your ship, this was new...guess the information you have is important enough to save your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! giving be kudos and comments on if should continue! :)))


End file.
